


One Hand In His Pocket

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 90s themed, Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the cd collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand In His Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon's week 2 bonus challenge, which was (obvs) 90s themed.

"Arthur." It's not a question.

Arthur's head pops up from behind the couch like a groundhog. "What?"

Merlin clutches at the cd case. "Please tell me this is actually Morgana's and it got mixed up in here accidentally."

Arthur peers, but he can't make it out. "I doubt it; she's a right nutter when it comes to her things."

"Whereas you've just left them all haphazardly in a box with the half-brained idea that you'll someday rip them all and oh my God why am I even talking about this when _you own Alanis Morrisette."_

"Ah!" Arthur says, delighted. "I was wondering where that had got to!"

Merlin stares at him. "What."

"What?"

"Are you secretly a 16 year old girl?"

"Would you want me to be?"

"God no. Hence this look of horror--" Merlin gesticulates with his free hand. "--on my face."

"Right, well, you've seen me naked, so wipe that snobby look off your mug and unpack the rest. I can like who I like. Angry Canadians included."

Merlin isn't convinced. Arthur huffs, and shuffles around the couch on his knees until he's face first in Merlin. He kisses him soundly. "Wizards included. Tiny animals and cute children and powerful sorcerers who snore like cartoon characters included."

"Oi!"

"Now just shut up and--" Arthur notices what's next in the jumbled up box of cds. "Ooo, Third Eye Blind!"

Merlin throws up his hands.


End file.
